Topics
by ServerK
Summary: Después de la sensual muerte temporal de ServerK aparece un fic salvaje criticando con humor los tópicos de la comunidad de IE en FF... 7u7 ¡Primer fic de humor! :3
**POOOOOOR FIN VOLVÍ DE MI LETARGOOO D: *para vuestra desgracia ejem* kukuku siento la espera xd no tenía ganas de escribir la verdad qwq mi otro fic de Light Blink no tiene mucho apoyo y eso afecta bastante la verdad así que mientras veo como lo puedo solucionar os dejo esta sensual historia ;3**

 **Por cierto dejo claro que esto no es para ofender a nadie XDD de hecho me incluyo a mí misma en el saco :v es solo para que os riais un ratillo n.n**

* * *

 _ **Topics**_

 **Érase una vez…**

\- ¡Cállate ya por dios!

\- ¡O sea, que ahora no puedo ni contar una historia! ¡Me indigno sensualmente!

\- Dios mío, a este paso me voy a pegar un tiro... u.u

\- ¿Alguien ha dicho dios? ¡Aphrodi está aquí bitches! 7u7

\- ¡SILENCIO O OS NOMBRARÉ ALCALDE DE LOS VECINOS DE LOS ALCALDES DE NO-SÉ-QUÉ-MÁS!

\- ¡NO POR DIOS!

\- ¡¿Quién ha usurpado mi puesto de dios?! ¡Lo mato!

\- ¡Aphrodi, hijo de una hiena cállate por favor!

\- Meh, desagraciados… 7.7

\- ¿Puedo contar ya la historia? nun

\- Kaze-chan, te quiero pero estas pesadito, ¿eh?

\- QwQ Ciel ni tú me apoyas… *En una esquinita haciendo cuadraditos (sí, cuadraditos, a ver si me cobran los derechos de autor de los put*s circulitos)*

\- Madre de un pollo, ¿dónde está la autora? -.-

\- Fudou si tienes algo en contra de los animales que sepas que…

\- BUAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJA YA VOLVÍ BITCHES *U*

\- FUCK -.- (se oye por el fondo un "¡Esa es mi entrada!" pero no lo pongo porque a nadie le importa :v)

\- KHE 7.7*

\- Nada 7u7)

\- Mejor u.u A ver, ¿dónde está Kaze con el fic?

\- *Señalan a la esquina, que tiene un ángulo de 90° porque es una fuckin' esquina y todas las esquinas son así y yo meto esta mierda por meter más caracteres ;v*

\- ¡Pobre de mí! ¡Nadie me quiere porque soy un andrógino sensual emo soltero porque los desgraciados de Level 5 lo quisieron así! QwQ *Numerito de teléfono para interesado/as abajo, donde el botón de review, guiño guiño*

\- Eh... Ok °_° Me parece muy correcto y tal pero, ¿podrías leer la historia ya?

\- *Snif* (Véase que se está sonando la nariz, no que se está esnifando algo) Voy… qwq

 **Érase una vez, en un sitio de por ahí-**

\- ¡10\10 a la autora por favor!

\- ¡Cállate Fudou que te meto un relaxing cup of café con leche por el asterisco asterisco asterisco!

\- ¿Cómo dise? O.o

\- Nada, punto punto punto 7.7

 **Ehm, pongamos que la ubicación es Japón… Porque a los demás países que les fucken :v ¡somos otakus y esto es Japón, me cago en la ostia!**

\- Y lo dice a lo vasco… :'v (Un abrazo a todos los vascos que lean esto =D *comosiofendieseejemejem*)

\- ¡Dejad de cortarme ya!

\- JAJAAAAAA KHE IRONIAH KHE LO DISE EL EMHO :VVVVV

\- 7.7***

 **En fin que la protagonista es una Barbie… Sí, una Barbie, porque no puede ser otra cosa al tener unos 15 años y no tener un put* defecto… Autora-chan tampoco has especificado la edad… 7.7**

\- Pues debes ser vidente porque eran 15… Qué raro

\- Ah qué va, yo he cogido la edad de todas más o menos en los fics :D

\- Era ironía Kaze-chan

\- Y yo María Magdalena

\- ¡Uishishishi que se rebela! X3

\- ¡Kogure qué haces en este fic!

\- Pero…

\- ¡Pero nada! ¿O es que no sabes que no sales en fics por lo menos desde el 2013? Ahora ve a pensar en lo que has hecho junto a Kabeyama, que tampoco ha hecho nada pero en los fics está desaparecido :v

\- QwQ adiós, ribbit ribbit (Por favor que alguien me diga qué rana hace croak que la quiero conocer *con un bate en la mano*)

\- En fin, sigo… u.u

 **Estaba la Barbie con su uniforme del instituto *que le llega la falda a las rodillas porque en Japón no van como les sale del otoño* preparándose para salir cuando llega su madre le da un bofetón y se va porque sí :V**

\- Por cierto Autora-chan, ¿a qué hora son la entrega de los Kazes a los peores padres del año?

\- Está loca, hasta le pone mi nombre a un premio… muy digno, por cierto

\- Ah, eso… Kaze-chan, tu padre también está nominado gracias a mí :D

\- Guay, lo estaré animando n.n *De repente el alma de DiCaprio posee al padre de Kaze que sale de la nada y dice "Tranquila, hija mía, ¡después de tantos años conseguiré el Kaze de oro!" (Bueno aunque como ya ganó el Óscar no tiene gracia :vvvv)

\- ¡PAPÁ QUE NO SOY UNA NIÑA!

\- … Pos vaya mierda :\

\- … Matadme qwq

\- JAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJHHHHHH KHE IRON-

\- CÁLLATE FUDOU

 **EJEM, prosigo… u.u La Barbie estaba muy triste porque su madre no la quería así que se fue al instituto… Raimon**

\- Falta de inspiración :v

\- 7.7 dejad de acoplarnos gente que en Japón ya somos muchos

\- Oye que al menos no he metido 726468392937645 OCs como hacen otros (Un beso a todos, dadle a review hermosos *spamindirectomuyindirecto ;33) (#osamuatodos)

\- Me encanta ese mensaje metiendo a Osamu por en medio

\- Gracias :3 Hoy Osamu no estará presente porque está preparando los anuncios pa cuando me canse de escribir :D

 **Continúo… Bueno pues se fue al Raimon donde mató a todos los estudiantes masculinos (Véase los hombres, para aquellos que sean cortitos :D), ya que su belleza era tal que murieron deshidratados por babear demasiado.**

 **De pronto se dio cuenta de que había llegado a la hora correcta, así que dio un salto temporal y volvió al pasado para llegar más tarde, o sea al futuro del pasado que acaba de pasar :V**

 **Entonces se fue corriendo *Insertar cara de obiousli* y se dio tal ostia contra un chico muy sensual que no tenía culpa de nada que salió volando y fue encontrada en Albacete.**

\- Puta vida sí que voló

\- Se fue A LA PUTA *Derechos de copyright reservados a Dalasito*

\- Sí bueno es que soy especial y no puedo poner que voló a China porque están un poquito apretaos y no la encuentran u.u

\- Ah guay

\- ¡Dejad de cortarme ya!

*Miradas sensualmente acosadoras a Fudou*

\- Khe

\- Nada 7.7

\- ¿Alguien me hace unos fideos? Tengo hambre :3 Narrar me da hambre

\- Yo te los hago Kaze-chan n.n

\- Gracias Ciel, eres el único con sentido común por hacerme unos fideos (¿)

 **En fin, mientras se hacen los fideos sigo u.u Pues al ver que estaba en Albacete dio un salto espacial y volvió a Japón para llegar tarde al instituto, pero no os creáis que volvió porque no sabía español, que esta muhe sabía hablar 737728834666372 idiomas…**

\- PEROH SIH NO HAYH TANTHOS IDIOMAS EN EL MUNDOOOOOH :VV

\- Pos ahora sí, porque si no es superdotada revienta

\- Ah ok :33

\- ¿Oye no está tardando Ciel mucho con los fideos?

\- KIEN ES CIEL Y KHE ACE EN MIKASA

\- … -.-

\- ¡Ya tengo los fideos!

\- ¡Oh Dios que giro argumental más…

\- Acaba la frase ya, ¿no?

\- INESPERADO WOOOOOOOOOOOW *Da vueltas la pantalla (¿)* (Derechos de copyright reservados a senpai 8cho) ¿Están muy hechos?

\- Bueno no sé yo los he traído crudos

\- ¿Ehm? Déjame ver

-*Saca 23 Fidios de no-sé-dónde*

\- Si los quieres más morenitos los paso por la plancha

\- WTF DIJE FIDEOS NO FIDIOS

\- ¿No era esto? Vaya, en la mayoría de fics lo llaman Fideo

\- *Los 23 a la vez* (Sí, son una secta y hablan a la vez porque son psíquicos) Es que resulta que nuestros padres se llevaban bien con los padres de los de Shingek* no Kyoj*n y pues salió esto u.u

\- Sisisisisisi muy interesante 7.7

 **LALALALALA SIGOOOOO :V y bueno llegó a Japón a lo fuck yeah y se metió por la ventana de su clase, rompiéndola porque sus padres eran ricos y lo pagaban… ¡Porque además era ninja! ¡Y RICA! Pero sobretodo ninja.**

 **Si queréis saber qué pasó con el chico sensual con el que se chocó… Mi libro Lo que pasó con el chico sensual con el que se chocó está siendo un éxito en mi madre-**

\- Autora-chan aquí se te ha ido la olla :v

\- Qué va es que estoy hasta el sharingan de que estén con ese meme :D

\- Ah, bueno, pos ok :D

\- TACHI-KUUUUUUUN LLAMA A TSUNAMI Y HACED YAOI PORQUE ME HA DAO LA GANAAAA

\- Vale :3 pero NO ME GRITEEEEES QUE ESTOY AL LADO TUYOOOOOOO *se va indignado*

\- Bueno, bueno no es para ponerse así uwu

\- 7.7 maldita Autora-chan

\- 7u7 gracias

 **Y SEGUIMOS P'ALANTE *Derechos de copyright reservados a ZellenDust* awe y bueno se sentó y siguió la clase normal, porque en Japón todos sabemos que la gente normal entra por las ventanas y da saltos temporal-espaciales *No me hago responsable de que os dé por entrar por una ventana, si preguntan yo no estoy .-.***

 **Y *Nya~* cuando llegó la hora del descanso *Tsunami-kun~~* seeeee…. 7.7**** *¡No toques ahí! x\3***

\- ¡HACEDLO EN OTRA PARTE QUE ESTOY ESCUCHANDO ESTA HISTORIA TAN INTERESANTEMENTE NORMAL (¿) DADLE A REVIEW UY ESO HABÍA QUE DECIRLO EN LOS ANUNCIOS SAKKA~~

\- Gracias Endou :3 Ya que me has hecho el spam muy discretamente te puedes ir a jugar con tus pelotas :v

\- ¡Wii! :D (Wii UYCUANTASLETRAS® ya a la venta, cómprenla ya :D Si la compran junto al libro ya antes mencionado porque me da pereza escribir de nuevo el título *coge aire* sólo costará el módico precio de 999999999999999 céntimos, ¡ALTA TECNOLOGÍA BRASILEÑA! :D) *El precio os lo pasáis vosotros a vuestra pinche moneda :V) *Un besazo a todos preciosos* :DDDDDDDDDDDDD

\- Kukuku~ Kaze-chan ya puedes seguir :3

\- Ah sí x3

 **Cuando llegó la hora del descanso se llevó su almuerzo para comérselo, no como el desgraciado de Hiroto, que se dedicaba a… meterle el helado a Mido… rikawa… por el…**

\- ¡Uy espera eso no es! x3

\- Es que quedé con el ser que escribió 50 Sombras de Tobitaka *Título no original ñañañañaña cara de obiousli :v* y pos me pegó la estupidez qwq

\- Tranquila esa te venía de fábrica

\- Ya :3 ANDA MIRA FUDOU ESTÁN VIOLANDO A KIDOU SENSUALMENTE

\- KHE! ESOH SOLOH LO HAHGOH IOO *Rica ortografía :'3*

\- Chachi, sigue n.n

\- Por cierto, ¿dónde están Hiro-kun y Mido-chan?

\- En el TOP DIEZ DE HELADÓFILOS MÁS PERTURBADORES… *Derechos de copyright reservados a Drossito*

\- DEL MUNDO :D *Derec- bueno to eso :v a senpai 8cho otra vez*

\- MUY BIEN KAZE, TE HAS GANADO UNA NOCHE CON ENDOU Y CIEL :DD

\- DDDDD: NOOOOOO LOS 2 A LA VEZ NOOOOO

\- Eso y a ver si no os pasa lo de la última vez 7.7

\- QwQ no tienen delicadeza, y eso que soy el uke supremo más kawaii DEL MUNDO :D

\- Cállate ya que so son más derechos de copyright QwQ y sí, sé que ya right es derecho pero por si acaso 7.7 No te fíes de las lechugas

\- Ehm… ¿Ok? QwQ P-Pero, ¿tengo que hacerlo? Es que la última vez me dolía mucho

\- SHHHHHHH UWU

\- PERO

\- SHHHHHHHHHHH U.U sileeeeencio… ya pasó…

\- QwQ

 **Awe pues eso que se estaba comiendo su almuerzo que en este caso estaba muy rico, porque aquí o los padres o cocinan muy bien o muy mal :v y tuvo suerte.**

 **De repente entra un chico muy sensual *Sabemos que es sensual por el cartel que lleva pegado en la frente***

 **Eh pues estaba en eso y saltó un CREPEEEEEER**

\- Autora-chan se nos va QwQ

\- Tranquilo, Mido-chan, ahora que hemos aparecido de la nada, incluso después de Kogure, tenemos mejores cosas de las que preocuparnos u.u

\- ¿Cómo qué? QwQ

\- Nuestros índices de número de fans… ¡ESTÁN BAJANDO! QWQ

\- NOOOOOOOOO QQWQQQQQQQQ ¡MIRA CÓMO ME LLORA EL OJO DERECHO!

 **\- ¿** POR QUÉEEEEEE-

 ** _¡Por fin saco mis anuncios! QuQ Digooooo- ¡Aquí Osamu Saginuma con los anuncios que no puedes bloquear y que estás leyendo como un subnormal! :D_**

 ** _Hoy tenemos ofertas especiales en- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que 18 segundos para cada anuncio? MIÉRCOLES, JUEVES Y VIERNES D:_**

 ** _ENFINQUELAONGSALVAALMIDOYHIROESTARÁACTIVADEJANDOUNREVIEWPORFAPLISHAZALGOPARASALVARL-_**

 _ **PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII PUNTO PUNTO PUNTO**_

\- OWO por fin… Bueno ya sabéis, podéis contribuir llamando al 666 666 666, y si no os responden dejad un sensual review por aquí 7u7

\- Si por algún casual os responden salid corriendo del país, iros a Japón, usad un salto espacial y viajad a otra dimensión… A poder ser en México, por si las moscas :v Si ya vivís en México estáis chingados.

\- Ayudadnos QWQ

\- Y HAREMOS YAOI :D

\- #vivaelspam 7u7

\- Cuando acabemos este fic que no se termina contamos las veces que has dicho deja un review :3

\- ¡Pero yo no sé contar porque en la mayoría de fics soy retrasado mental! D: ¡Deja un review sakka~~!

\- Gracias Mamoru, ya puedes volver con tus pelotas :D

\- YAAAAAAAY :D *YAAAAAAAY STATION® ¡YA A LA VENTA Y ESTÁ SIENDO UN ÉXITO EN MI MADRE DE NUEVO!*

\- No te repites con las bromas ni nada -.-

\- BUAJJAJAJAJAJA A NADIE LE IMPORTA :V

\- U.u mejor sigue

 **EJEM, quería decir que se acabó el descanso y volvieron clases porque cuando se acaba el descanso se vuelve a clase *11\10 :'vv* PEEEEEEERO como era una Barbie japonesa dio otra vez un salto temporal, se saltó las clases y se fue corriendo a una velocidad supersónica al campo de tenis…** **Pero se volvió dar cuenta de que se había vuelto a equivocar y volvió a volver a dar un salto espacial :D. YYYYYYYY ¡ahora sí! Por fin llega campo de fútbol, donde salió un balón de la nada y… pasó de largo y le dio al chico de detrás de la Barbie que sí… era gay, porque si no hubiera muerto al verla :v**

 **Por cierto ya trataremos el tema de que todos sean gays más adelante ;v**

\- NOOOOOOOO ¡AUTORA CHAN SE HA VUELTO UNA OMÓFOGA EQUIS DEEEEE! QWQ

\- Ehhhh… Por mí podéis seguir haciendo yaoi e.e

\- ¡WIIIIIIII! YA NO ES OMÓFOGA EQUIS DEEEE :DDDD

\- Ci c:

\- Señor llévame pronto qwq/

* * *

 **BUAJJAJAJAJAJAJA aquí lo dejo :D Si quieres saber que pasó con el chico sensual con el que se chocó deja un sensuaaaal review por aquí si te sale del ewe** **ewe 7u7 Siga la flecha** **|  
**

 **Mierda no tengo el símbolo de la raíz cuadrada :c**

 **Weno ya me entendéis 7u7 un review ayudaría mucho a esta pobre autora :D**

 **Kukuku espero que os haya gustado e.e seguiré si veo que tiene apoyo ;D**


End file.
